bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beleg
Back to Death Comes to the Vale main page. Concept Beleg the Hunter is a Vengeful Seeker of the Woodsinger Elves. I know we don't often get to fight starting at much range, but I really like the concept of a ranged weapon based Controller. A Vengeful Seeker is a secondary Striker, & has mostly single target attacks, w/some "splash" damage/effects. He won't have the multi-targeting or same Condition abilities as Invoker Khael, but he can put a lot of attack penalties on enemies, & make them grant Combat Advantage (harder to hit us & easier to hit them seems like good Conditions!), & can target things out to ranges we may NEVER see! Normal range is 20, long range is 40, & only his Swarming Bats is limited (Burst 2 w/in 10, Sustain Minor, & I can move the Zone 4 as a Move Action, but at least 1 square of the Zone must stay w/in range). I rolled very similarly to Molok; 2 points less in abilities, but 1 point more in ability mods, & a bit more focused (+4 in my 2 main stats, & +1 in everything else, instead of mostly +2s, & a +3) High 'low' abilities (dump stats), & not much of a spread, again. Molok had only one even ability score; Beleg has only one ODD score (so CON will get bumped next level, along w/WIS, his primary). He's named after Tolkien's Beleg Cúthalion (Strongbow). Cut from wiki: He "followed no man", and "could not be restrained" He describes himself with the following verse: I am the hunter Beleg - of the hidden people; the forest is my father - and the fells my home. Some Tolkien geeks theorize that references to the forest being his father means he is one of the original "awakened" Elves. He was a member of the party in the legendary hunt of the great wolf Carcharoth. He is said to be unequalled in the woodland skills of stalking, hunting, and tracking. He is master of the bow, axe, sword and spear, having considerable magical skills with weapons. His bow, Belthronding, is made of black Yew, strung with bear sinew and can only be drawn by Beleg's might and magic; an arrow called Dailir can always be found unsought. He wields the sentient, magic sword, Anglachel and hones it with a song of sharpening. He is stated to be a master of healing. Much is said of him, his character and his individual heroic feats and deeds in the various versions of the tales of Túrin, and the Lays of Beleriand in particular. History Growing up in the Harken Forest, Beleg learned quickly to be a great hunter & tracker. The Woodsinger Elves keep to themselves, but are aware of what goes on around them. As part of their debt to the group, Beleg has joined them, to do what he can to help. He is also young (for an Elf), & wants to see more of the world. Personality Beleg is fairly light-hearted & friendly, except when it's business time! He takes his business of defending nature & the helpless very seriously. Appearance Treasure Wishlist Transference Weapon Dagger, Level 7, +2, AV1 Critical: +1d6 damage per plus Power (Daily): Free Action. Hit with the weapon transfers a condition or ongoing damage, at normal duration, from you to the target. Belt of Vim, Level 8, Waist Slot,AV1, Property: Gain a +1 Bonus to Fortitude Defense Sure Shot Gloves, Level 9, Hands Slot,AV1, Property: Your Ranged Weapon Attacks ignore Cover (but not Superior Cover) Counterstrike Armor leather, Level 10, +2, AV2 Property: The first enemy that hits you during an encounter takes ongoing 5 damage (save ends) Foe Stone, Level 12, AV1 Power (At-Will): Minor Action. Choose one creature you can see. You learn all the target’s Vulnerabilities, as well as which of its defenses is lowest. Item Planning Woundstitch Powder, level 1, Wondrous Item, 360 gp, AV2 Power (At-Will): Standard Action: You sprinkle this dust on an adjacent dying creature. That creature stops making death saving throws until it takes damage, and any untyped ongoing damage on the creature ends. Sun Globe Level 1, Wondrous Item, 360gp, AV2 Property: You can command this item to shed bright or dim light either 5 or 10 squares in all directions as a free action (or to shed no light). Belt of Vigor, Level 2, Waist Slot Property: You gain a +1 item bonus to your healing surge value. PHB1 Hunter’s Flint, Level 2, AV1 Power (Daily, Illusion): Standard Action: Light a campfire; the fire burns without smoke or sound, the light is invisible from outside its 10-square radius, though creatures and objects within that radius can be seen normally with darkvision or if existing light allows, the campfire is a normal fire in all other respects. The fire lasts for 12 hours (requiring no additional fuel) or until extinguished normally. The flint can be used to light lanterns and other fires as normal, but such fires gain no magical effect. Reading Spectacles, Level 2, AV1 Property: You can read any language while wearing this item. Power Jewel, Level 5, Wondrous Item, AV1 Power (Daily): Minor Action. This Power allows you to regain the use of an Encounter Power of 1st or 3rd Level. Special: You must have reached at least one Milestone today to activate this item. Bag of Holding Level 5, Wondrous Item, 1,000gp, PHB Property: This bag can hold up to 200 pounds in weight or 20 cubic feet in volume, but it always weighs only 1 pound. Drawing an item from a bag of holding is a minor action. Map of Unseen Lands, level 7, Wondrous Item, 2,600gp, AV2 Property: You gain a +2 Item Bonus to Nature checks and Perception checks to navigate through areas mapped by this item's power (Including checks made during skill challenges). Power (Daily): Standard ACtion: You command this map to redraw itself, depicting the surface area within a 10-mile radius around you. The map doesn't go into precise detail, but is accUrate. It shows only aboveground terrain, not underground areas. The map includes the following features: -General terrain features, such as mountains, rivers, and lakes; -Structures 5,000 square feet or larger in size; -Structures important for travel, such as bridges and portals; -Lairs of creatures that are significant threats; -Names or general descriptions for any of the above features, if such information is well known. The sketch remains on the map until this power is used again. Backlash Tattoo, Level 9, Wondrous Item, AV2 Property: The first time you're Bloodied during an encounter, you can make a Basic Attack as an Immediate Reaction. Endless Quiver, Level 9, AV1 Power (At-Will, Conjuration): Free Action: When attacking with a bow/crossbow, produce a single arrow or bolt, as appropriate. Ammunition created by the quiver that is not used within 1 round of its creation disappears. Pouch of Frozen Passage, Level 9, AV1 Power (Daily): Standard Action. You fling ice crystals from the pouch onto an area of open liquid, freezing up to 20 contiguous squares of the liquid’s surface. The frozen surface is normal terrain and can support the weight of up to twenty Medium creatures, five Large creatures, or one Huge creature. The pouch of frozen passage can solidify any sort of liquid, from water to lava. The frozen surface has the following statistics: AC 3, Fortitude 15, Reflex 3, hp 20 per square. It lasts for 4 hours or until destroyed. Salve of Power, Level 10, AV1 Power (Daily): Minor Action. Apply & expend a healing surge to regain the use of one Encounter Attack Power. Rope of Climbing Level 10, Wondrous Item 5,000gp, PHB Property: This 100-foot-long rope has 100 hit points and can hold up to 2,500 pounds (roughly 10 Medium creatures and their gear). Power (At-Will): Minor Action. The rope moves up to 10 squares along a horizontal or a vertical surface. As part of the same action, it can tie itself around an object to create a secure point for climbing. It can’t tie itself to or otherwise affect a creature. Anyone holding the rope can activate its power. On command, the rope unties itself as a minor action. Handy Haversack Level 10, Wondrous Item, 5,000gp, PHB Property: This backpack can hold up to 1,000 pounds in weight or 100 cubic feet in volume, but it always weighs only 1 pound. Drawing an item from a handy haversack is a minor action. Cap of Water Breathing, Level 10, AV1 Property: You can breathe water as well as air. Healer’s Sash, Lvl 11, Waist Slot, 9,000gp, AV1 Power (Daily, Healing): Minor Action. You or an ally within 5 squares spends a healing surge but regains no hit points. You or one ally within 5 squares then regains hit points as if spending a healing surge. Level 21: The ranges of the effect increase from 5 squares to 10 squares. Also, when you use this item’s power, one additional ally within 10 squares of you can regain hit points as if spending a healing surge. Exodus Knife, Level 12, Wondrous Item, 13,000gp, AV1 Power (Daily): Standard Action: Trace a doorway onto a solid object to open a portal into an empty extradimensional space 4 X 4 X 4 squares. Open, it acts as normal space. Must be inside the space to open or close the door (a minor action). Closed, the door is invisible to those outside. On the inside you can see out, but those outside can’t see in. No effects from one side of the closed door to the other. After 8 hours, the effect ends, & anything still in the space reappears in the closest unoccupied squares outside the door. Immovable Shaft, Level 12, Wondrous Item, 13,000gp, AV1 Power (At-Will): Minor Action. Place the immovable shaft into position. It remains in that spot even if such placement defies gravity. You can reposition the immovable shaft using another minor action, but any other creature seeking to move it must succeed on a DC 25 Strength check and spend a standard action to move it 1 square. Periapt of Wisdom Level 13, +3, Neck Slot, (Fortitude, Reflex, and Will) Property: Gain a +1 item bonus to Wisdom ability checks and Wisdom-based skill checks (not attacks). Power (Daily): Immediate Interrupt. You can use this power when you are hit by an attack that targets your Will defense. Gain a +5 power bonus to Will against the attack. Boots of Swimming, Level 13, Feet Slot, 17,000gp, AV1 Property: Gain a swim speed equal to your speed. You take no penalties to attack rolls while swimming or underwater. Power (Daily): Minor Action. Breathe normally underwater until the end of the encounter. Winged Armor, level 13, +3, AV2 Property: You gain an Item bonus to Athletics checks to Jump equal to the armor's enhancement bonus. Power (Daily): Move Action. You fly your speed. You must begin and end this move on a solid surface. You also gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. Displacer Armor, Level 14, +3, AV1 Power (Daily, Illusion): Minor Action: Any enemy making a melee or ranged attack against you must roll two d20s for the attack roll and use the lower result. This effect lasts until the end of the encounter. Timeless Locket, Level 14, +3, Neck Slot, Enhancement: Fortitude. Reflex, and Will, AV2 Property: You gain an item bonus to initiative checks equal to the locket's enhancement bonus. Power (Daily: Minor Action. You take a standard action. Voidcrystal Armor, Level 14, +3, AV1 Power (Daily): Immediate Reaction: Use this power when a melee attack misses your AC. The weapon used to attack you deals only half damage (save ends). If the attacker was unarmed (using a fist or claws, for example), the attacker instead takes ongoing 10 damage (save ends). Oceanstrider Boots, Level 14, Feet Slot, 21,000gp, AV1 Property: Gain a +1 item bonus to speed. You can move across and stand on horizontal liquid surfaces as though they were solid ground. You still take damage from hazardous liquid surfaces upon which you stand (such as acid and magma). Sandwalker Boots, level 14, Feet Slot, 21,000gp, AV2 Property: You gain a burrow speed of 6 in sand. You can breathe sand as if it were air. Ring of Feather Fall, Level 14, Ring Slot, 21,000gp, AV1 Property: You take no damage from a fall and always land on your feet. Power (Daily): Minor Action. Allies within 5 squares of you also benefit from this ring’s property until the end of the encounter. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, allies within 10 squares of you also benefit. Golden Spade, Level 14, Wondrous Item 21,000gp, AV1 Power (Daily): Standard Action. Plunge the golden spade into the ground to create a pit that fills squares in a close burst 2, 3, or 4 (your choice). The pit is 2 squares deep. The pit can only form in an area of earth, ice, or sand. Any creature on the ground whose space is entirely within the bounds of the pit falls into the pit unless it makes a saving throw to catch itself (see Falling, PH 284). Ring of Shadow Travel, Level 15, AV1 Item Slot: Ring 25,000 gp Property: Gain a +2 item bonus to Stealth checks. Power (Daily, Teleportation): Move Action. Teleport 4 squares. If the space you teleport from is not brightly lit, you can teleport 8 squares. You cannot teleport to a brightly lit space. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, double all teleport distances of this power. Cloak of Displacement, Level 15, +3, Item Slot: Neck (Fortitude, Reflex, and Will), AV1 Property: Each encounter, you gain a +2 item bonus to AC and Reflex defenses until an attack hits you. Power (Daily, Teleportation): Immediate Interrupt. Use this power when you would be hit with a melee or ranged attack. The attacker must reroll the attack, using the second result even if it’s lower. If the attacker misses you, you can teleport 1 square. Premonition Ring Level 15, Property: Gain a +2 Item Bonus to Initiative and passive Perception Checks. Power (Daily): No Action: Use this Power when you are Surprised. You are not Surprised. If you’ve reached at least one Milestone today, you also move 3 squares and take a Minor Action. Torc of Power Preservation, Level 15, +3, Neck Slot, Enhancement: Fortitude, Reflex, and Will, AV1 Power (Daily): Free Action. Use this power after you use an encounter power of the torc’s level or lower. Roll 1d20 + the torc’s enhancement bonus. If the result is 10 or higher, that power renews as if you had taken a short rest. If the result is lower than 10, you don’t expend the use of this power and no daily use of a magic item power occurs. Girdle of the Umber Hulk, Level 15, Property: Gain a +2 bonus to Fortitude defense, AV1 Power (Daily): Minor Action. Gain a burrow speed equal to half your speed. You cannot dig through solid rock or shift while burrowing. Sustain minor. Ring of Aquatic Ability, Level 15, AV1 Property: Gain a swim speed equal to your speed. You can breathe underwater. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, gain a swim speed equal to twice your speed. Carcanet of Psychic Schism, Level 15, Head Slot, 25,000gp, AV1 Property: Gain a +1 bonus to Will defense. Power (Daily): Immediate Interrupt. Use this power when an attack would make you stunned, dazed, or dominated. You are unaffected by that condition, and you instead take a –2 penalty to attack rolls and Will defense for the condition’s normal duration. Flying Hook, Level 15, Wondrous Item, 25,000gp, AV1 Power (At-Will): Minor Action. You command the flying hook to fly 10 squares (up to a maximum distance of 20 squares from you) and magically latch onto the surface of any unattended object in your line of sight. Once secured, the flying hook extends a thin rope back to your hands. The rope can be climbed with an Athletics check, or it can be used to pull the object toward you with a Strength check. The hook and rope can support up to 3,000 pounds before the hook detaches from the surface. The rope cannot be tied or knotted in any way, nor can it be used to attack or affect a creature. Power (At-Will): Minor Action. On your command, the hook detaches from a surface and returns to your hand. This causes the rope to retract. Invulnerable Case, Level 15, Wondrous Item, 25,000gp, AV1 Property: The invulnerable case can hold one item the size of a large book. It opens easily to the touch of one wanting to access its contents, but otherwise stays closed despite any external forces acting on it. The case has resist 30 to all damage and 100 hit points, and it regenerates 10 hit points per hour. As long as the case has at least 1 hit point, any item held within it is immune to damage. Forceful Weapon (Bow), Level 16, +4, AV1 Critical: None, Property: Any arrow fired by this weapon also pushes the target 1 square when it hits. Gloves of Accuracy, Level 16, AV1 Power (At-Will): Minor Action. Your ranged attacks ignore concealment and cover (but not total concealment or superior cover) until the end of your turn. Vampiric Gauntlets, Level 16, AV1 Power (Encounter, Healing, Necrotic): Standard Action. Make a melee attack: Dexterity + 4 vs. Reflex; on a hit, the target takes necrotic damage equal to your healing surge value, and you regain hit points equal to that amount. War Ring, Level 16, AV1 Property: When you score a critical hit, deal 1 extra die of critical hit damage, based on the weapon or implement you wield. If your weapon or implement deals no extra damage when you score a critical hit, deal an extra 1d6 damage when you score a critical hit. Power (Daily): Free Action. Use this power when you score a critical hit with a weapon or implement. Add 2 extra dice of critical hit damage based on the weapon or implement. If your weapon or implement deals no extra damage when you score a critical hit, deal an extra 2d6 damage when you score a critical hit. If you’ve reached at least one milestone today, instead of rolling the extra dice of critical hit damage, deal extra damage equal to the maximum value of those dice. Girdle of the Dragon, Level 16, AV1 Property: Gain a +2 bonus to Fortitude defense. Power (Daily): Standard Action. Make two attack rolls: Melee 1; Strength + 3 vs. AC; on a hit, the target takes 3d6 + Strength modifier damage. If both attacks hit the same target, the target is grabbed (until escape). Level 26: Strength + 6 vs. AC, 3d10 + Strength modifier damage. Helm of Hidden Horrors, Level 16, AV1 Property: Gain a +1 bonus to Will defense. Power (Daily ✦ Psychic): Immediate Interrupt. Use this power when you are hit by an attack against Will defense. The attacker takes psychic damage equal to your level. Boots of Blood, level 16, Property: You gain a +1 item bonus to Reflex, AV2 Power (Daily): Immediate Reaction. Trigger: An enemy bloodies you. Effect You shift your speed. Solitaire (Aquamarine), Lvl 16, Wondrous Item, 45,000gp AV1 Power (Encounter): Free Action. A critical hit on your turn grants a basic attack against the same target. Special: You can use one solitaire in an encounter. Ring of Protection, Level 17, Ring Slot, 65,000gp, PHB Property: Gain a +1 item bonus to saving throws. Power (Daily): Immediate Interrupt. When you are hit by an attack, gain a +2 power bonus to a single defense score against the attack. If you’ve reached a milestone, the bonus lasts until the start of your next turn. Impaling Weapon, Level 18, +4, Weapon: Any ranged, Critical: +1d8 damage per plus, AV1 Property: Once per round, when an attack with this weapon reduces a target to 0 hit points or fewer, you can make a ranged basic attack against another creature adjacent to the target of the first attack. Stalker’s leather Armor, Level 18, +4, AV1, Property: When you have concealment from a creature at the start of your turn, you remain concealed from that creature until the start of your next turn. Serpentine Bracers, level 18, AV2 Property: While you're hidden from your target, you deal +1D8 poison damage on attacks against that target. Trollhide Bracers, Level 19, AV1 Power (Daily ✦ Healing): Minor Action. Gain regeneration 5 until the end of the encounter or until you are lowered to 0 hit points or fewer. If you take acid or fire damage, the regeneration is supressed until the end of your next turn. Eye of the Earthmother, Level 19, AV1 Property: You know the origin, type, and keyword(s) of any creature in sight. Power (Daily ✦ Charm): Standard Action. Make a ranged attack: Ranged sight; affects beasts only; Intelligence + 4, Wisdom + 4, or Charisma + 4 vs. Will; on a hit, the targeted beast is dominated until the end of your next turn. Sustain minor (repeat the attack roll and hit to continue dominating the target). Great Cat Armor (Hide), level 19, +4, AV2, Property: When you shift, you can shift 1 additional square. Power (Daily): Move Action. You shift a number of squares equal to twice the armor's enhancement bonus. Gibbering Lump, lvl 20, 125,000gp, Head Slot, AV2 Property; You gain a +1 Item bonus to Will Power (Encounter, Psychic): Immediate Reaction. Trigger: An enemy hits you with an attack that targets Will for the first time in an encounter. Effect: The triggering enemy takes 2d12 psychic damage. Category:Death Comes to the Vale